


Not Quite Strangers

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: He meets a man on the street.





	Not Quite Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



He meets a man on the street. The man isn't marked, he isn't claimed - but he is scarred. He stares for longer than he should, trying to See.

The man notices him, shyly looks back, before coming over. “Excuse me, do I- do I know you?”

“No,” he says bluntly.

“Oh- I thought, because you were looking, you might?” He gives a tiny helpless, distinctive laugh. “I don't- don't remember much. I didn’t want to be rude.”

“It’s okay.” There is an awkward silence. “I’m Gerard Keay,” he offers hesitantly and is rewarded with a hesitant smile.

“Michael, I think.”

 

 


End file.
